warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Lither
Hey there Hello Lither! I am Blade bane, one of the admins here on the Warhammer 40k fanon. Since I have recently decided to be more active within the community, I noticed that you made your first article, and I must say, I am impressed! For no particular reason your article seemed to capture my attention, and so I do look forwards to seeing more of your works. Until then, have fun! RP Hello there Lither. To stop occurrences of confusion and conflicting interests, we usually have RPs running one at a time, one after the other. I have been preoccupied lately, so I have been unable to keep up with any development over the past few days. As such, I would refer you to Run4 and Kuhblam. In any case, I think you should try to type up the storyline in a page and make sure everything is how you want it before it gets warmed up. See you round Lither! Well, in that case... But I know that there are three RPs running right now, although one seems to have come to an unofficial end. I put the message to Run4, and I will see if 4 can run. --Lither 12:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Theres only actually 1 running atm, Tales, Snakes hasnt started and Fires is over. After Snakes there is Heralds then Doom, if youve got a story ready to go get dibs in after that before someone else does --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) We've got a few RPs already queued up for when we're done with the current RP, so it'll be a while before that can kick off. As long as there's an established story and a reason for people to want the Predator (and a reason for the Predator to have been modified in the first place), I don't see a problem with that. If you want to get into the RPing straight away, message Dark Seer about Tales of Heresy, because there are a few races left to be delegated (and a few users who took charge of a race have dropped off the map). //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I did see that a Predator spoting this would be a little far-fetched, so what about a Baneblade? It could have been on an Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World, where they replaced the wrecked Baneblade Cannon with a Volcano Cannon (the Shadowsword spoting this may have become wrecked beyond repair in a skirmish involving another planet in its system) and the local PDF took it to another planet where it lost its main power supply. The first ones to repair it would control it, and those who controlled it would be able to controll most battles. If that sounds more reasonable, please let me know. --Lither 01:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :A Shadowsword is pretty much a Baneblade chasis with a different turret. It's reasonable enough, but most groups on this wiki have the kind of infrastructure and firepower to negate that. A lot of the Chapters are Space-bound Crusading Chapters, and the Chaos Lords have their warbands backing them (one has several owing him blood oaths). It'd fit for a smaller-scale thing, infighting between designated factions on the planet, rather than everyone bringing who and whatever they want along. If you're willing to make a member of Tango Squadron, bringing an Enginseer and their own Fredric Aslk along to repair and recover the tank from behind enemy lines could be the objective of the Tango RP after Snake in the Grass. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Or, it could have been one in a mass graveyard of super-heavies carrying, say, experimental technology. I have come up with a few reasons why the races would be there: ::Eldar- Such technology leaves echos in the warp and they deemed it too destructive to be used by humans. ::Dark Eldar- They were here raiding anyway. Now there are more coming, they see no reason to stop. ::Orks- Next planet fer da Waaaagh! ::IG- Recovery. ::Space Marines- Loyalty. ::Chaos Space Marines- Warp Storm. ::Necrons- Awakening. ::Tyranids- Hive Tendril approaches ::Tau- To study the technology of the super-heavies ::Of course, these are rather basic and a little coincidential, but any other good reasons will be welcome as well. And a Shadowsword also does not have the demolisher cannon as a sponson. Therefore, this field conversion adds a little firepower. Lowered ammunition capacity, I'd assume. A big war over a mass grave of tanks left over from a giant tank battle during the Heresy or the Great Crusade, or even as far back as the war between Humanity and the Men of Iron is a steadier subject than a single tank, but the reasons for being there are as flimsy as you can get. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm not good at creating reasons for something to be there, I'm good at creating mass carnage for them being there. As said, I will accept any other suggestions for them being there. --Lither 02:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Easiest way to do that? Let people pick their own force from their works and give their own reasons for being there. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I was just stating reasons that they could be there, rather than telling people why they are there, so they could be justified as to them being there. --Lither 03:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, reading the talk page just before, i approve, i need the name, i just put together the waiting list so leave me a message [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'''- all others must fail'] 09:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I've just noticed all of your articles are... unhinged. love it. also post on snakes in the grass already. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer'It is not enough'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer'that I succeed'] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer'- all others must fail'] 08:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey ive got a question, when it does get to your RP can I bring an alien race to the fight, I havent got them posted yet but theyre in developement? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'''] 11:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Right then you... i've come to save your Forum's whiney little ass... got it?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Right then you, Lazarus cant have BS4 or WS5... got it? and another thing, want me to sort out the profiles of the Tango squadrons on your forum? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) No, i was thinking more like this Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC)